Heartfelt Milkshakes
by McGeek678
Summary: Everything in Betty's life has been regular, normal you can say. But a girl named Veronica just had to come to her life and make her heart leap.


Riverdale to outsiders has been seen as a sleepy, peaceful town filled with milkshakes, maple syrups and friendly people. Yes, this is true. But interesting things began to once the Lodges stepped into town...

"Betty I'm telling you. You're going to be fine!"

"Yeah, well telling me doesn't guarantee it, does it?"

It's currently nighttime and Kevin and Betty were doing what most teens do: worrying about future events.

"Come on Betty. Both of you have known each other since you were kids and you haven't seen him throughout the summer. Don't you want to see him again?" Kevin says as he lies down on Betty's bed.

She taps her brush gently on her dressing table. "Yes, I do. But people can change a lot during a span of four months."

"Stop with your stalling and go already!" Kevin says playfully as he throws a pillow at her. She ducks and throws the pillow back at him while giggling.

She couldn't believe it. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. Surely the guy approaching her could not be Archie.

"Hey Betty! Long time no see!"

Nope. It's him alright.

The well-built, ginger haired guy with his face fully occupied with a smile is definitely him. Life's just funny at times.

"It's good to see you. Man you won't believe what happened during the summer!" He says as he takes a seat opposite her.

"Surprise me." Betty replies as she rests her hands on the table.

For the next thirty minutes, Archie went over and under about all the weird events that happened to him ("You should have really seen the fish we caught! It was almost all long as this table!") while Betty listened patiently, taking small sips from her drink at intervals. This wasn't how she imagined the night will go, but she was just glad to meet up with him.

She was going to ask Pops for more fries when her ears heard the bell at the door ring and eyes went to the source of the sound. The more she looked, the more all the sounds around her began to fade in the background.

Black, curled hair with a face that can only be described as _perfect._ A dark cloak covering her navy dress and high heels that clicked on the floor when she walked. It only took some time before Archie noticed her but Betty was already captivated by her.

"Good evening, sorry to disturb you both." The stranger said when she reached to thier booth. "I was just wondering if I could find an man named Pops here."

"Ah, Ms. Lodge! You're here. Let me get your order." Pops said behind the counter. It's only then that Betty snapped into reality.

"I'm guessing your new here?" Archie asked he moved his fries towards the window.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Veronica." She stated with a shy smile.

_Veronica? Wait, don't tell me-_

"Archie Andrews." He introduced himself. "And this is my friend Betty Cooper."

"Betty? I feel like I've heard your name before." Veronica said with a quizzical look. She looked like she was trying remember something.

"I'm the one who's supposed to give you a tour tomorrow." Betty reminded her, trying not to stutter.

"That's right!" Veronica said with a wide smile that made Betty's heart beat faster. "I didn't think I would meet you this early though." She said with a chuckle.

"Neither did I, but it was a nice surprise." Betty joked. Veronica laughed again and she couldn't help but join her.

"Your order." Pops said as he handed her her meal.

"Thank you." She replied as Pops went back to the counter. She looked at her watch and began to walk away from the booth.

"As much I want to say here, I have to go. My mom's going to kill me with questions if I get home late! Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow." Veronica turned to Betty and smiled. " And I can't wait for the tour around Riverdale."

And with that she was gone. The whole shack was silent apart from the buzzing of the neon lights outside, and the turning of the fan on the ceiling.

"Well it's getting late. We better leave, don't you think?" Archie suggested as he stretched out his arm towards her.

Betty looked out of the window and turned back to him. "Yeah, let's go."

...

"So, how did it go?" Kevin asked through his phone. Betty was sitting criss crossed on her bed, writing in her diary.

"It was great. Archie went all out in narrating his summer and it turns out we may have a new classmate."

"Woah! Who is it?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Veronica Lodge." She said softly. She may have to get used to saying that name.

"Wait, isn't she the one taking the tour with us? Talk about coincidences!" Betty laughed as he said that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well..."

"Well what?" Betty asked.

"What do you think of her? I've only heard rumours about her so I need to know!" Kevin begged her.

"Well..." Betty looked through her entries, only to find that she has been unconsciously writing about Veronica. She looked in amazement and laughed.

"She's pretty alright in my books."


End file.
